Insomnie
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La culpabilité le rongeait. OS. Très, très léger slash vers la fin.


Hello !

Donc...petit OS que je ne voyais pas vraiment poster. Mais puisque ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait d'udapte (s'il y a des personnes qui lisent le Wizhobbit qui passent par là, je répondrai aux reviews lorsque je posterai le nouveau chapitre de celui-ci) ^^'. J'espère que ça vous plaira même s'il est assez court. N'hésitez pas à me signaler la moindre faute.

 **Disclaimer:** KHR ne m'appartient pas !

 **.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Insomnie_

...Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Le sommeil lui faufilait entre les doigts sans qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose. Il redoutait ce que ferait Reborn s'il l'apprenait. Les jours défilaient rapidement et il n'était toujours pas prêt. Tsuna se mordit anxieusement les lèvres. Peut-être qu'au final il n'avait pas mûri. Peut-être qu'il était resté le trouillard que tout le monde exécrait.

C'était vrai. Il avait peur.

Il en avait assez des combats et du sang, des larmes et de la rage. Tout ça ne menait à rien, mais Reborn ne voulait rien entendre.

 _« C'est ton destin, qu'il disait sèchement sans le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il serait temps que tu t'y fasses Dame-Tsuna. »_

Il fit semblant d'ignorer la pointe de culpabilité qu'il perçut chez son tuteur. Reborn était toujours sûr de lui, arrogant et jamais dans l'erreur. Il maîtrisait ses émotions et n'était pas capable de ressentir quelque chose comme de la culpabilité. Il n'arrivait pas à le percevoir autrement. Il ne voulait pas le percevoir autrement. Reborn était infaillible.

Le destin était donc cruel. Il se voyait déjà en train de se briser. Petit bout par petit bout. Si fragile. Trop fragile. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de vie ! Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père. Une vie normale lui suffisait amplement. Mais…

 _« J'ai hâte que la cérémonie ait lieu, Juudaime ! Nous montrerons au monde de quoi les Vongola sont faits ! »_

Fidèle Hayato qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde et au-delà.

 _« Haha, l'avenir sera certainement intéressant ! »_

Rieur Takeshi qui avait fini par comprendre que ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas un jeu et dont le père l'avait laissé partir les mains tremblantes mais un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Gupyah ! Dame-Tsuna ma chambre n'est pas assez grande ! »_

Trop jeune Lambo qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la dangerosité de la mafia.

 _« On va se battre tous les jours Sawada ! Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de rentrer dans mon tout nouveau club de boxe ! »_

Impulsif Ryohei qui prenait tout à coeur et respectait ses promesses par dessus tout, qui laissait sa petite sœur chérie derrière lui.

 _« Fufufu, je te conseille de regarder derrière toi dès maintenant Vongola. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver maintenant que les choses s'officialisent. »_

Brisé Mukuro qui n'aurait jamais dû être autant blessé et qui faisait maintenant partie de la mafia uniquement pour protéger la petite famille qu'il s'était créée.

 _« Boss... »_

Douce Chrome qui suivait Mukuro partout.

 _« Que les choses soient claires Herbivore. Je ne suis qu'un associé. Pense autre chose et je te mords à mort ! »_

Agressif Kyoya qui laissait à ses subordonnées, pour un temps, la protection de Namimori, qu'il n'avait encore jamais quitté et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Tsuna enfouit son visage troublé entre ses mains. Ses épaules tremblèrent sous la retenue de ses larmes. Il pensait à sa mère, à ses amis, la famille de ses amis. Même si pour certains la mafia faisait déjà partie de leurs vies, la culpabilité le rongeait. Aujourd'hui encore il ne possédait pas le droit de changer leurs vies. Mais il l'avait fait et il avait peur. Il était effrayé. Si un jour ses mains se devaient tâcher de leur sang par leur sacrifice… Si un jour sa conscience venait à supporter le poids de leurs sacrifices…

Sa respiration se fit saccadée sous l'angoisse et la peur. Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre leurs vies en danger ! Il maudit encore et encore son héritage ensanglanté (même s'il avait pu rencontré ses amis grâce à lui) dans un murmure. Il maudit sa faiblesse . Il maudit son existence.

Le bruit soudaine d'une tasse de thé contre le bois de la table de la cuisine le fit sortir de ses pensées sombres. A travers ses doigts légèrement écartés, ses yeux aperçurent la tasse fumante posée devant lui. A la couleur, il reconnut le thé vert dont son gardien du nuage était si friand.

« Kyoya… fit-il en enlevant ses mains de son visage.

\- Bois ça et va dormir herbivore. »

Les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil, les cheveux emmêlés et l'expression moins froide, Kyoya était encore sans aucun doute encore à moitié endormi. Mais il paraissait serein en buvant sa propre tasse de thé. A sa plus grande honte, il ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher. Même avec son Hyper Intuition.

« Il est tard… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hibari-san ?

\- … Je fais ce que je veux Herbivore, répondit son gardien en détournant légèrement son regard. »

Malgré son humeur sombre, Tsuna se retint de rire et de sourire. Dans un tel état, Kyoya était comme un grand enfant. Et n'importe quelle remarque à ce sujet au matin lui vaudrait d'être mordu à mort au matin. Violemment.

« Merci, dit-il quand même en prenant la tasse brûlante entre ses doigts. »

Kyoya ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de boire son thé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il fit de même et débarrassa les tasses quand ils eurent fini. Il les déposa dans l'évier sans se soucier de la vaisselle. Ce fut après ce moment-là que deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui et le serrèrent contre un torse musclé.

« Tuas beaucoup trop tendance à te perdre dans des pensées sombres, Herbivore. »

C'était vrai, il ne chercha pas à le dénier.

« Tu n'es pas seul. »

Il oubliait souvent ce fait.

« ...Tu peux compter sur nous. »

Kyoya devenait étrangement sentimental. Ses paupières se fermèrent.

« Je te mordrai à mort la prochaine fois que je t'entends passer à côté de ma chambre à trois heures du matin. »

Il les rouvrit subitement. Il reconnaissait bien plus son gardien maintenant. Sans un mot, il laissa les bras autour de lui se défaire. Une main lui agrippa durement le poignet et le tira hors de la cuisine, puis dans un long dédale de couloirs.

Peut-être qu'il arriverait à dormir une heure ou deux. Il se sentait un peu plus...tranquillisé.


End file.
